I can't trust you now! How can I ?
by Leah-HG
Summary: Après avoir visionné plusieurs fois la bande annonce de l'épisode 20, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. C'est en fait une hypothèse sur le prochain épisode donc forcement ce qui veut dire : SPOILER !
1. Chapter 1

******Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fabuleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis très impatiente de découvrir l'épisode 20 de cette troisième saison et ce qui suit est ce que j'espère voir.**

* * *

**Je remercie YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 pour son aide.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« Je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Comment le pourrais-je ? »_  
Ces deux petites phrases tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis une bonne heure déjà.  
Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ; c'est plus fort que moi. Les mots d'Emma reviennent encore et encore.

Je suis toujours aux docks à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pour essayer de me calmer, de trouver un moyen de m'expliquer, de faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle se trompe à mon sujet (encore).  
Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

_Elle ne me fait plus confiance._

Puis, elle est têtue, terriblement têtue.

Je pense à ces derniers jours et je compte le nombre d'erreurs que j'ai commises.  
Il y a d'abord le fait de ne pas avoir vu le piège de Zelena ; celui qui m'a valu ce sort.  
Celui qui m'a condamné à faire un choix qu'il m'était impossible de faire. J'avais d'un côté la vie des proches d'Emma et de l'autre la suppression de ses pouvoirs qui nous mènerait tous à subir le plan de Zelena sans recours possible.  
Mais j'aurais dû en parler, me confier ou demander conseil. Cependant, je suis moi aussi bien trop entêté pour envisager cette possibilité.  
Alors je n'ai rien dit ; j'ai laissé le temps s'écouler, espérant qu'une meilleure issue se présenterait. Mais l'étau s'est resserré, me poussant à prendre cette décision stupide d'éloigner Henry de Storybrooke.  
Je n'ai fait que le mettre un peu plus en danger et j'ai perdu la confiance d'Emma.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas renoncer à elle. Je dois trouver un moyen de me racheter ; de lui prouver que je suis encore digne de confiance, que je peux être un homme d'honneur.

Comment se fait-il que je ne sois rien d'autre qu'un pirate aux yeux de la famille Charming alors que mes louanges étaient contées dans le Royaume entier de la Forêt Enchantée il y a un an de ça ?

J'en ai assez de ruminer mes pensées dans ce hangar balayé par le vent glacial.  
Je quitte les docks pour retourner chez Granny et c'est à cet instant qu'elle apparaît devant moi, dans un nuage de magie verte.

— Où vas-tu joli Pirate ? Il semblerait que j'ai encore besoin de ton aide. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser le mot « encore » puisque tu ne m'as pas été très utile pour le moment. Ricane-t-elle de sa voix condescendante.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider ! Si tu as tant besoin de retirer les pouvoirs d'Emma, jette toi un sort toi-même ; prends l'apparence de Walsh, Neal ou je-ne-sais qui d'autre et embrasse-la toi-même ! hurlé-je à bout de nerf.

— Quelqu'un a des peines de cœur semble-t-il ? railla-t-elle. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ton idée est plutôt bonne. Cependant je suis dans le regret de décliner l'offre, j'ai un bébé à récupérer et sa naissance est imminente.

La joie que dégage le ton de sa voix me dégoute.

— Tu ne pourras rien faire, Emma sera là pour protéger le bébé. Craché-je pour la défier.

— Et c'est là que tu interviens, mon cher Capitaine.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que les crochets soient acceptés en salle d'accouchement, je me vois dans le regret de refuser l'invitation. Répliqué-je sur le même ton que le sien.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi là-bas puisque j'y serai. Non, c'est tout le contraire ; j'ai besoin que tu sois loin de cet hôpital et par la même occasion qu'Emma s'en éloigne aussi.

— Autant ne pas perdre ton temps, Emma ne quittera pas l'hôpital pour moi.

— Aurait-elle brisé ton cœur une nouvelle fois Pirate ? Considère que j'ai plus d'espoir que toi à propos de l'attachement de cette chère mademoiselle Swan à ton égard.

Elle fait quelques pas vers moi et me caresse la joue de sa main gantée.

— Je serais toi, j'espérerai aussi. Car si elle ne vient pas, tu mourras.

Puis elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène avec elle dans son nuage vert.  
Nous apparaissons dans le pré qui jouxte la ferme où Zelena vit et où elle retient Gold captif.

Elle se tient droite face à moi, sauf qu'elle a les pieds sur la terre ferme alors que je suis en lévitation au-dessus d'un puits ; les mains ligotées par une épaisse corde qui elle-même rattachée à la poulie du puits. Mes pieds, quant à eux, sont immobilisés par un autre lien.

— Le Ténébreux est actuellement en train d'avertir ta tendre Emma que tu cours un grave danger.  
Tu imagines l'ironie de la chose ? Si Emma parvient ici assez tôt pour te sauver, Rumple aura concouru à cette fin heureuse ; lui à qui tu as volé la femme, dit-elle en riant

— Même si tu éloignes Emma et que tu parviens à récupérer le bébé ; tu es consciente qu'elle viendra le reprendre et que ta magie n'est pas assez puissante face à la sienne ? déclaré-je en essayant de la déstabiliser.

— C'est pour cela que tu es au-dessus d'un puits Sweety, roucoule-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Lorsque Rumple reviendra ; je pourrai te laisser tomber.  
Et si mes calculs sont bons, Emma arrivera à temps pour le massage cardiaque qui te sauvera la vie. N'ai pas l'air déçu comme ça !  
Je sais que ce n'est pas le baiser que tu espérais mais au final ses lèvres toucheront les tiennes. Et cela me convient parfaitement ! raille-t-elle de plus belle.

Je cherche une réponse cinglante à lui rétorquer mais je ne trouve rien. Je suis à nouveau piégé.

— Profite un peu de l'air frais, tu risques d'en manquer dans quelques instants. Puis, quand tu seras sous l'eau, réfléchis aux trois solutions possibles : soit Emma ne vient pas et tu mourras ; soit elle vient, parvient à te sauver et perd ses pouvoirs ; soit elle arrive trop tard et tu mourras.  
Oh ! Ce qui fait seulement que deux possibilités tout compte fait.

— Va en enfer Zelena ! cédé-je.

Elle se retourna lorsque Rumpelstiltskin fit son apparition puis me regarda de nouveau.

— Garde-moi une place alors, parce que tu y seras avant moi ! crache-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la lévitation, me plongeant dans le puits.

La chute est brutale, je me retrouve rapidement immergé, les bras droits au dessus de ma tête retenus par la corde qui lie mes mains.  
J'essaye d'attraper cette dernière pour remonter à la surface mais je n'arrive pas à me hisser ; j'ai les bras et les épaules tout engourdis et endoloris par le choc du poids de mon corps pendu par les mains.

Et plus j'essaie de faire des efforts pour remonter, plus je m'épuise et je manque d'air.  
Je lutte du mieux que je peux mais le besoin d'oxygène est de plus en plus nécessaire.  
Mon corps ne tient plus et m'oblige à inspirer. Seulement aucun air ne rentre, mes poumons se gorgent d'eau.

Mes pensées s'obscurcissent, je sens que je perds pied. Je plonge petit à petit vers le néant.  
Avant de laisser le noir m'engloutir totalement ; je repense à Emma, à Henry, à la famille que j'aurai pu avoir et au bonheur que j'aurai pu partager.

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions.**

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**La suite arrive bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir,**

**Comme prévu, voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

* * *

**Je remercie encore YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 pour son aide !**

**Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favori ! **

* * *

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

— Je suis arrivée trop tard, je suis désolée Killian, tellement désolée… sanglote une voix familière qui me semble très loin de moi.

Je suis comme dans un cocon, emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de coton. Tout me semble irréel ; les bruits, les sensations.

J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Un courant électrique circule dans la totalité de mon corps. Ce courant laisse une trainée de flammes sur son passage.  
Mais après cet instant de douleur, j'ai un poids qui se libère dans ma poitrine. Je me sens plus léger, l'eau qui accumule mes poumons s'évapore _comme par magie_.

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interroge la voix, qui me parvient maintenant plus facilement.

Je reprends connaissance petit à petit, je parviens difficilement à me souvenir comment il faut faire pour respirer mais, finalement, je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux.

La première chose que je vois ce sont les grands yeux d'Emma écarquillés de surprise.  
Son visage ruisselle de larmes et elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tétanisée par la stupeur.

— Je suis au paradis ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

— Tu étais mort. finit-elle par souffler.

— Apparemment, même dans l'au-delà, personne ne voulait de moi.

— Tu étais mort ! hurle-t-elle. Je suis arrivée trop tard ; tu étais froid, tu étais bleu, tu étais mort ! dit-elle péniblement avant d'éclater en sanglot.

— Regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas mort, tu as réussis, tu m'as sauvé, la rassuré-je.

— Je n'arrivais pas à te sortir du puits, j'ai dû utiliser la magie. Mais quand je t'ai déposé à terre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ; c'était trop tard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pleurais et ensuite ton corps s'est mis à luire d'une lumière blanche, la lumière est restée un moment sur ta poitrine puis elle est partie. débite-t-elle à une allure difficile à suivre.

Je touche ma joue et sens une larme, une larme qui ne m'appartient pas.

— Il faut croire que tu as des larmes magiques, love.

Elle pose la tête sur mon torse, comme à bout de nerf, et reste un moment immobile comme ça. Je passe tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux.

Zelena avait tort, il y avait bien une troisième possibilité et celle-ci n'était pas prévue dans ses « calculs ».

— Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital, déclare-t-elle en se relevant. Tu penses pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la voiture ?

— S'il y a le chauffage, je peux même y courir. Je meurs de froid.

Elle m'aide à me relever puis à rejoindre sa voiture. Elle démarre en trombe pour rejoindre au plus vite ses parents.

Pendant le trajet, je lui explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena et quel était son plan à l'origine. J'en profite et m'excuse pour mes erreurs.

Elle se gare rapidement devant l'hôpital et, avant d'ouvrir, elle me dit :

— Ce que je t'ai dit aux docks, c'était sous l'effet de la colère, j'avais eu peur pour Henry et je voulais blâmer quelqu'un. Je m'en veux d'avoir envisagé que tu ne puisses plus être de mon côté.

— Je sais à quel point Henry est important pour toi, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, je ferais tout pour le protéger.

Elle me sourit et se tourne pour sortir de la voiture.

— Toi aussi tu es important pour moi, souffle-t-elle en se hissant vers l'extérieur.

Son murmure est à peine audible, mais je l'ai entendu. Un sourire idiot étire mes lèvres. Elle marche vers l'entrée et me tourne le dos, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour elle mais j'espère que le même sourire est présent sur son visage.

Je sors à mon tour et me dépêche tant bien que mal de la rattraper. En entrant on constate que Robin et ses hommes se relèvent, sonnés après le passage de la Wicked Witch.

On accélère le pas, chaque personne que l'on croise semble se réveiller d'un sommeil paralysant. Plus loin on retrouve Regina étendue sur le sol. Robin court vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle a une légère blessure à la tête dû à sa chute.

— Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez loupé le spectacle, marmonne-t-elle d'un air accusateur à notre encontre.

— Plus tard pour les explications, où sont mes parents ? s'impatiente Emma.

Elle fait un signe de la main pour indiquer une chambre non loin de nous.

Lorsqu'on rentre dans la pièce, on est accueillis par les plaintes de Snow qui pleure dans les bras de son mari. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, il est clair que Zelena est venue kidnapper le bébé. Le docteur est encore dans les vapes sur un lit d'appoint non loin.

— Elle m'a pris mon bébé, sanglote Snow en voyant Emma s'approcher d'elle. J'ai encore échoué ; je n'ai pas pu protéger mon enfant, panique-t-elle.

— Chut, chut, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, on va trouver une solution, je vais aller récupérer mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur.

— Ton petit frère, murmure sa mère.

— On n'a pas une minute à perdre, lance David. Allons-y ! dit-il en s'emparant de son épée et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Doucement Camarade, on a besoin d'un plan d'abord, lancé-je.

Il se retourne vers sa fille, d'un air interrogateur.

— Il a raison, on doit d'abord se préparer. Tu devrais rester et prendre soin de Mary-Margaret.

Tous deux se regardent et se mettent d'accord en silence ; comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

— Pas question, reprit David à l'encontre d'Emma. Je vais récupérer mon fils et je te le ramène sain et sauf Snow.

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

— On prendra soin d'elle, déclare Belle à la porte suivit d'Archie et d'Henry.

Emma prend quelques instants pour parler à son fils, puis on quitte la chambre pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Nous devons élaborer une stratégie.

Emma explique pourquoi elle n'était pas là au moment de la confrontation, que Zelena avait essayé de me tuer (et qu'elle a réussie) dans le but de retirer ses pouvoirs.

— Pour elle son plan était sans faille, si elle me voit en vie, elle pensera immédiatement qu'Emma a subit son sort, déclaré-je.

— Ce qui nous donne un avantage, continue Robin.

— Il faut rentrer dans son jeu, lui faire croire que je n'ai plus de magie pour l'attaquer par surprise, poursuit Emma.

— Elle est sûre d'elle, elle pensera qu'elle a déjà gagné et elle baissera sa garde, reprit Regina.

— Comment a-t-elle jeté ce sort ? me demanda Robin.

— Elle s'est fait passé pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour Ariel. Elle a utilisé mon… passé pour pouvoir me piéger.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a prit l'apparence de ce poisson ? s'interroge Regina. Et si nous jouions avec les mêmes cartes qu'elle ? jubila-t-elle.

Nous la regardons tous d'un air surpris.

— A quoi penses-tu? lui demande David.

— Je vais prendre l'apparence d'Emma et elle la mienne, l'effet de surprise sera à la hauteur de sa défaite, lui répond cette dernière.

— Ok, faisons ça ! conclue Emma.

Avec l'approbation d'Emma, Regina peut inverser leurs apparences. Toutes deux disparaissent dans un nuage violet puis réapparaissent lorsque ce dernier s'évapore.

— Ça a fonctionné ? s'interroge Régina.

Mais il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que Regina avait réussi puisqu'elle ne se serait jamais posé la question. Emma a l'apparence de Regina mais reste toujours elle-même.

— Ne pose pas ce genre de question, lui rétorque la véritable Regina. Je ne dirai jamais ce genre de chose.

— Compris, acquiesce Emma.

Nous nous dirigeons tout les cinq vers la ferme de Zelena, on repasse devant le puits un frisson parcourt mon corps. On ne trouve personne, ni dans la maison, ni dans l'abri à tempête.

— Il y a du bruit qui provient de la grange plus loin, souligne David. Allons-y.

— D'accord, je vais rentrer en première avec David et Hook, tu arriveras ensuite avec Robin, annonce Regina à Emma.

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête.

On s'avance vers la grange. David sort son épée, moi mon sabre, Robin tient son arbalète prête.

— Tu devrais prendre ton arme, dis-je à Régina. C'est ce qu'Emma ferait.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on avait apporté le guide « _Emma pour les nuls_ » avec nous, raille-t-elle en cherchant l'arme.

David se tient devant la grande porte, il nous fait un signe de tête pour s'assurer que nous sommes prêts et ouvre.

— Mais qui voilà ! s'exclame Zelena. Où est cette adorable Snow ? La famille n'est pas au complet, je trouve ça regrettable.

— Où est mon fils ? hurle David en se dirigeant vers la droite.

— Il n'est pas loin, papy Rumple s'occupe de lui. Enfin « papy » je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, l'arbre généalogique de notre famille est tellement compliqué.

— Tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille ! rectifie Regina.

Je ne sais pas si elle parle pour elle ou au nom d'Emma mais cette remarque peut facilement venir de l'une ou l'autre.

— Tu vis mal le fais de ne plus avoir de pouvoir Sweety ? De toute façon c'était du gâchis, tu ne savais pas t'en servir, déplore-t-elle.

Regina a bien envie de lui lancer une boule de feu à la figure mais elle se retient. Nous nous déplaçons vers la droite pour l'encercler.

— Je peux toujours me servir de ça, annonce Regina en s'apprêtant à utiliser son arme.

— Je ne crois pas non ! s'exclame Zelena en envoyant valser le pistolet d'un revers de main.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui donne mon sabre.

— Oh ! N'est-il pas adorable, toujours prêt à servir sa princesse. Que comptes-tu faire Pirate ? Toi et ton pauvre crochet ne pouvez rien contre moi ! s'emporte Zelena avant de me projeter contre des bottes de paille avec la même facilité que pour le pistolet. Vous êtes tous impuissant face à moi désormais.

Elle se retourne vers David, lève une main vers lui. Il se retrouve suspendu dans les airs, à un mètre du sol.

— Regarde ça Emma, tu as choisis de sauver ton charmant Pirate et tu ne peux maintenant même plus sauver ta propre famille.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma entre à son tour, folle de rage. Des éclairs de magie blanche sortent de ses paumes et foudroient Zelena ; la projetant violemment au sol. David retombe à terre. Zelena hurle de douleur et de frustration.

Elle relève la tête et regarde celle qu'elle pense être Regina.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'énerve-t-elle.

Emma regarde Regina ; donnant le signal pour reprendre leurs apparences.

— Tu n'auras pas dû nous sous-estimer Zelena, déclare Emma avant de lui assener une nouvelle salve d'éclaires.

Zelena se tord de douleur, toujours clouée au sol. Emma s'avance vers elle et lui arrache son collier.

— Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, mais la malédiction est déjà lancée. Le ténébreux doit avoir fini le sort désormais.

— Elle bluffe, crache Regina.

— Détruis le collier, ajoute David.

Emma se concentre, une lumière éclatante transperce le collier et brise l'émeraude. Zelena pousse un dernier cri de douleur et part en fumée.

Je sens un picotement au niveau de mes lèvres, le même que lorsque elle m'a jeté le sort, sa mort vient de l'annuler. Je me relève. On reste un moment à se demander si tout est fini. Puis David se lance à la recherche de Gold.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la grange, on constate qu'une épaisse fumée verte monte à travers les arbres de la forée. Gold arrive quelques instant après avec le bébé dans les bras. Il le rend à David et nous explique que la malédiction est déjà en route, la mort de Zelena ne change rien à ce qu'il vient de lancer.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Et nous préparer du mieux que l'on puisse à ce qui nous attend avant d'être enseveli sous le nuage vert.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours appréciable de savoir l'impacte que l'on peut avoir sur les lecteurs.**

_**(Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre lundi pour voir si je m'approche de la vérité ou si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.) **_


End file.
